Tom and Jerry: Ozma in Oz
''Tom and Jerry: Ozma in Oz ''is a upcoming Direct-to-Video American animated fantasy comedy adventure movie film, starring Tom and Jerry, Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. Plot Opening Logos/''Tom and Jerry (opening theme by Scott Bradley) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (WarnerMedia Byline) (Warner Bros. Animation) (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) (A Warner Bros. '''CARTOON') (Turner Entertainment Co. And Warner Bros. Animation PRESENT) (Tom and Jerry) (The title card of Tom and Jerry: Ozma in Oz) The story begins Tom and Jerry (voice by Richard Kind and Frank Welker) went back to the farm with Dorothy Gale (voice by Grey DeLisle) and her little dog named Toto (voice by Frank Welker), Aunt Em (voice by Frances Conroy), Uncle Henry (voice by Stephen Root) and their three farmhands named Hunk, Hickory and Zeke (voice by Michael Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick), Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse and Tractor (voice by Kath Soucie). Suddenly Tom, Jerry and Dorothy saw Mr. Bibb (voice by Jason Alexander) got a mess of watermelon, but now he is very angry at Dorothy, Tom and Jerry. Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, their farmhands and Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse is trying to stop him from being angry at Dorothy, Tom and Jerry. Suddenly Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse seen Mr. Bibb touching Tuffy's blue farmer trousers down and see his white diaper, buttocks and tail, but Jerry is snap Mr. Bibb's hand and slap his faces with blood, looking angry at him to leave Tuffy's white diaper in his blue farmer trousers. Mr. Bibb was very angry at Dorothy, Tom and Jerry and he want to get Dorothy's Animals back on Mr. Bibb's trunk, but Tom, Dorothy, Toto, Jerry and Tuffy the Country Mouse was very upset and angry at Mr. Bibb. Tom, Jerry, Dorothy and Toto are staying to watch the farm with Tractor, while Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and their farmhands and Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse were is away. And Suddenly Tom, Jerry and Dorothy see their friends the Scarecrow (voice by Michael Gough), the Tin Man (voice by Rob Paulsen) and the Mouse Queen and her troops inside the Tin Man's stomach (voice by Amy Pemberton and Jeff Bergman), The Cowardly Lion (voice by Todd Stashwick) and Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse (voice by Kath Soucie) with his big yellow stilts on the farm, they're talking about the Nome King again (voice by Jason Alexander), captured Glinda again (voice by Frances Conroy), and took Glinda's wand. After talking about the Nome King are back up to the Emerald City with his Army and the three Siamese evil cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. Jerry went inside the Tin Man's stomach to see the Mouse Queen and her troops, Jerry was starting to fall in love and hug with her. They go on a quest to look for the real heir to throne of Oz known as Ozma as they meet some new friends along the way. Dorothy and their friends went back to the Emerald City before the evil Nome King, his army and the three Siamese evil cats named Tin, Pan and Alley comes back up again. At the end The Mouse Queen kisses Jerry and hug to say goodbye to him, Jerry was fall in love with pink lips and eyes and seen his brown buttocks and tail on the floor, Tom, Tuffy and Troops laughs at him, Jerry was holding and hugging his nephew Tuffy out of his big yellow stilts, Jerry can feel and touch Tuffy's diaper with his hands under his dark red trousers, Jerry was very upset with tears in his eyes and he going to miss Tuffy and the Mouse Queen and her troops to go and leave the emerald city and he went back on the farm with Tom, Dorothy and Toto. Tom, Jerry and Dorothy and her little dog saw Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and their farmhands and Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse are back on the farm, Jerry was running to see back his nephew Tuffy the Country Mouse and not to touch his diaper by Mr. Bibb. The Cowardly Lion finds a crying baby. To Be Continued. Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A light blue cat and who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he lives on the farm with Dorothy and her little dog Toto. * Jerry - A orange mouse. In this movie, he lives on the farm with Dorothy and her little dog Toto. * Tuffy The Munchkin Mouse - A young grey Munchkin baby mouse, (only seen his diaper inside in the dark red trousers by Jerry Mouse for hugging cameo) who is Jerry and the Mouse Queen's Nephew and Tom's friend, In this movie, he goes to Emerald City with a pair of big yellow stilts and he's with Tom, Jerry and the Mouse Queen and her troops before the Nome King comes back up to the Emerald City with his Army and the three Siamese evil cats, Tin, Pan and Alley. * Dorothy Gale - A beautiful young woman. In this movie, she comes back to Oz for a new adventure and meets some new friends. She is revealed to have learned some kung fu and how to use a lasso. * Toto - Dorothy's little pet dog and Tom and Jerry's new best friend. * Aunt Em - Dorothy's Aunt. In this movie, she stays on the farm with Uncle Henry. * Uncle Henry - Dorothy's Uncle. In this movie, he stays on the farm with Aunt Em. * Mr. Bibb - A rogue. In this movie, he's trying to put the animals in the back of his truck. * Farmer Tuffy The Country Mouse - A young baby farmer grey mouse without his white diaper (only seen his diaper in the blue farmer trousers by Mr. Bibb cameo) and he lives on the farm with Tom and Jerry. In this movie, he serves as with the three farmhands * Tractor - A funny talking tractor who lives on the farm with Dorothy and their friends. * Hunk - One of the farmhands of Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. * Hickory - One of the farmhands of Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and inventor of the Reverse Cyclone-a-Tron. * Zeke - One of the farmhands of Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. * The Mouse Queen - A light gray mouse in a dark blue dress with a yellow crown who is Jerry Mouse's love-interest with her troops and a good friend of the Tin Man, Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse and Tom Cat. In this movie, she takes her soldiers into the Emerald City. * Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers mice in the Emerald City and a good friends of Jerry Mouse, Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse and Tom Cat. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat who is Tom's love-interest in the Emerald City. * Glinda - The Good witch of the North. * The Scarecrow: he lives in Oz to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Tin Man: he lives in Oz to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Cowardly Lion: he lives in Oz to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Cowardly Lioness: The Cowardly Lion's love interest. * The Hungry Tiger: The Cowardly Lion's love interest. * Calvin Carney: The funny moving song laughing Man. * The Jitterbug: The funny moving yellow song. * Wheelers: Defenseless men with wheels instead of hands and feet. In this movie, they find Dorothy and her friends trespassing in their territory and try to stop them, but all get knocked unconscious by Tik-Tok. * Ozma: The queen and rightful ruler of Oz and Jack's mother. * Billina: Dorothy's pet chicken who hadn't laid any eggs in Kansas and the one that the Nome King fears since eggs poison his people. * Tik-Tok: A rotund wind-up, clockwork man who is not alive and has no emotions, but he is still accepted as one of Dorothy's new friends. * Jack Pumpkinhead: A pumpkin-headed wooden figure who is Ozma's creation and one of Dorothy's new friends. He calls Ozma his mom because she had built him. * The Gump: A green moose head on a flying machine made from sofas, palm leaves, a broom, and rope. He also happens to be one of Dorothy's new friends. * Miss Elmira Almira Gulch: The mean unforgiving woman who wanted to have Toto destroyed for biting her. Appears in Stock Footage. * The Wicked Witch of the West: Sister of the Wicked Witch of the East who wanted to gain the Ruby Slippers so she could become the most powerful witch in Oz, but was destroyed when Dorothy got her wet. Appears in Stock Footage. * The Wicked Witch of the East: Sister of the Wicked Witch of the West. Used to rule Munchkinland until Dorothy Gale's house crushed her. * Crows: A flock of crows who used to pick on Scarecrow because they were too clever for him to scare. * Professor Marvel: A traveling fortune teller who Dorothy and Toto wanted to run away with until he showed Dorothy that her Aunt Em was sad that her niece had run away. * The Horse of a Different Color - The pun brought to life; therefore, a horse who keeps on changing the color of his coat. * Butch - Droopy Dog's co-star. * Droopy - A droopy but noble bulldog. In this movie, he serves the Wizard of Oz. * Spike - Gruff but just bulldog. In this movie, he's with his son, Tyke before the Nome King comes back up to the Emerald City with his Nome Army and the three Siamese evil Cats, Tin, Pan and Alley. * Tyke - Spike's son in the Emerald City. * Red - A beautiful young woman who helps Dorothy to save the Emerald City from The Nome King and his Army. * The Wizard of Oz - A carnival magician from the Kansas state fair. Once the ruler of Oz until he now learns about Ozma. In this movie, he is in Emerald City preparing for the Nome King's return. * The Nome King - The nasty Nome, also known as Ruggedo. In this movie, he comes back to Oz with his army. His only weakness is eggs, so he fears Billina. * Winged Monkeys - Flying primates who used to serve the Wicked Witch of the West. In this movie, they serve the Wizard of Oz since he tamed them by feeding them giant bananas * Tin, Pan and Alley - Three sly Siamese cats. In this movie, they serve the Nome King. * Barney Bear - Non-canon. * Baby - The Cowardly Lion's new friend. A human infant baby boy with a white diaper. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat (voice) * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse (voice), Toto, the Winged Monkeys, the Horse of a Different Color * Kath Soucie as Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse (voice), Farmer Tuffy the Country Mouse (voice), Tractor * Grey DeLisle/Grey Griffin as Dorothy Gale, Red, Toodles Galore * Jeff Bergman as The Wizard, Butch, Droopy, her Troops (voice), Professor Marvel replacing the late Joe Alaskey * Spike Brandt as Spike * Frances Conroy as Aunt Em, Glinda * Stephen Root as Uncle Henry, Crows * Michael Gough as The Scarecrow and Hunk * Rob Paulsen as The Tin Man and Hickory * Todd Stashwick as The Cowardly Lion and Zeke * Andrea Martin as The Hungry Tiger and The Cowardly Lioness * Jason Alexander as The Nome King, Mr. Bibb * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan, Baby * Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear, Alley * Laraine Newman as The Wicked Witch of the West, Miss Elmira Almira Gulch (Appeared in Stock Footage) * James Monroe Iglehart as The Jitterbug, Calvin Carney * Nikki Yanofsky and Amy Pemberton as Dorothy's singing voice, The Mouse Queen (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Ozma * Kevin Michael Richardson as the Gump * Stephen Kearin as Jack Pumpkinhead * Bette Midler as Billina * Steve Carell as Tik-Tok * John DiMaggio as the Head Wheeler Songs *"Tom and Jerry Theme Song" by Tom and Jerry. *"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Tom, Jerry, The Mouse Queen, The Jitterbug, Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, her Troops, Dorothy, Toto, Glinda, The Hungry Tiger, Ozma, The Wizard, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion. *"The Wizard of Oz" by Jerry, Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse and The Mouse Queen and her Troops. *''The Jitterbug'' by Glinda and The Jitterbug. *"The Merry Old Land of Oz" by Dorothy, Billina, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, and the Gump. *''Ho-Ho-Ho'' by The Tin Man. *''We're Off to See the Wizard'' by The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, Baby and The Cowardly Lion. Quotes * (Cut to The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion walking into a forest) * The Cowardly Lion: I don't remember this part of the forest. * The Tin Man: Look at that. * The Cowardly Lion: (gasps and shocked) Oh! Oh, my goodness! Look! It's a baby falling! * (Cut to a baby falling from the sky, The Baby falling into The Cowardly Lion's paws, The Cowardly Lion is now holding The Baby) * The Cowardly Lion: A baby? * The Tin Man: Who's baby is that? * The Scarecrow: I have no idea. * The Cowardly Lion: Look at the baby. * The Scarecrow: Is it a baby boy or girl? * The Tin Man: I don't know. * The Cowardly Lion: Let's just look its family. * The Scarecrow: That's odd. There's no sign of them. * The Cowardly Lion: If there's no sign of the family, then where did this baby come from? * The Tin Man: From the sky. * The Cowardly Lion: I remember. * (Baby still crying) * The Cowardly Lion: What are they doing, baby? * The Tin Man: Scarecrow! has a singing? * The Scarecrow: I can see remember Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho. * The Tin Man: (Singing) Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho. * (Baby still crying) * The Tin Man: Oh, no! * (Baby still crying) * The Tin Man: Huh? * The Cowardly Lion: I'm sorry, Baby. * (Baby still crying) * The Cowardly Lion: Please stop crying. * (Cut to The Emerald City) * The Wizard: TBA. * (the audience laughing) * The Wizard: TBA. * Dorothy: TBA. * The Wizard: TBA. * The Hungry Tiger: TBA (runs away) * The Mouse Queen: TBA. * (The Mouse Queen kisses Jerry) * (Jerry was fall in love with pink lips and eyes and see his brown buttocks and tail on the floor) * (Tom, Tuffy, her Troops was laugh at him) * Tom Cat: TBA. * Jerry Mouse: TBA. * Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse: TBA. * The Mouse Queen: TBA. (runs away) * (Jerry was very sad with tears in his eyes to miss The Mouse Queen) * Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse: TBA. (runs away) * (Jerry Mouse was holding and hugging his nephew) * Troops: TBA. (runs away) * Dorothy: TBA. * The Wizard: TBA. * Dorothy: TBA. * (Toto barking) * Dorothy: TBA. * Ozma: TBA (runs away) * Dorothy: TBA. * Glinda: TBA. * The Wizard: TBA. * Dorothy: TBA. * The Scarecrow: TBA. * The Tin Man: TBA. * The Cowardly Lion: TBA. * The Cowardly Lioness: TBA. (runs away) * The Cowardly Lion: Thanks for you! (The Lion looks at Baby, The Lion scolds Baby) TBA. (The Lion holds Baby's teddy bear, The Lion destroyed teddy bear, Baby gasps) NO! (The Lion slapping Baby, Baby gasps) * Glinda: TBA. (Glinda kissing Dorothy on the forehead) * Dorothy: TBA. * Glinda: TBA. * Dorothy: Thanks for you! There's No Place Like Home, There's No Place Like Home, There's No Place Like Home, There's No Place Like Home. * (Dorothy, Toto, Tom and Jerry disappearing) * The Tin Man: TBA. * The Scarecrow: TBA. * (The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion hugging) * The Cowardly Lion: TBA. * Glinda: TBA. * The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion: TBA. * Glinda: Thanks for you! * (Glinda, The Wizard and the audience walking) * The Scarecrow: TBA. * The Tin Man: TBA. * The Cowardly Lion: TBA. * (The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion laughing) * (The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion walking, Baby gasps) * (Baby still crying) * (The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion running) * The Cowardly Lion: Oh! What are you doing, Baby? * (Baby still crying) * The Cowardly Lion: Whoa! Baby, wants to stop crying! * The Tin Man: Let's go! * (To be continued....) Credits Company Credits Production Companies - Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild fantasy violence, horror, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 100 Minutes (NTSC), 96 Minutes (PAL). *Stephen Kearin who voices Jack Pumpkinhead is known to'd been Boov on Home, Master Chicken in Kung Fu Panda 3, Master Mongrol in Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Scroll, ''Stephen and Rhino in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, '' Ben in Monsters vs Aliens, Policeman 4 in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Musician Pig and Awesome Pig in Kung Fu Panda 2, Gong Pig in Kung Fu Panda, Bunny Dad in Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special, ''Cowboy Guy in Legend of the Mystical Ninja,'' Sims Man in The Sims franchise, and the Mayor in Megamind. *Cameron Diaz who voices Ozma be known to'd been Princess Fiona in the Shrek franchise, Tina Carlyle in The Mask franchise and on Annie. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg List of Cultural References *Dorothy's outfit looks similar to the one in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. *Tik-Tok questions 'Who am I'... homage to I, Robot. *Dorothy teams up with Billina, Tik-Tok, Jack, and the Gump as she did in Return to Oz. *The Wizard refers to Ozma as the Prodigal Daughter, a reference to the Prodigal Son from the Bible. *The Winged Monkeys serve the Wizard like their talking counterpart Finley in Oz the Great and Powerful. *In the original version, the Gump was an elk. But in this film, he is a moose like his counterpart in Return to Oz. Goofs *When Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion walking into a forest, The Cowardly Lion's mane is short instead of long. *When Princess Ozma says "Well, that explains it.", Dorothy's hair is red. instead of brown. *When Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion fall from the sky, Scarecrow's hat is missing. *When The Cowardly Lion is gasps, his tail is missing. *When Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion sing, Dorothy and Toto are in the audience. *When The Cowardly Lion says "What?", Dorothy holds a bottle. *When Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion laugh, Tin Man's axe is missing. *The Mouse Queen kisses and hug him, Jerry was fall in love with pink-lips and hearts with tears in his eyes and see his brown buttocks and tail on the floor. *When Tom, Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, her Troops laughs at Jerry in love and he see his brown-buttocks and tail. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movie Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:War Category:TBA